A Guide to the HUD of Drakensang
Glyphs of Power - Melt enchanted and Unique Items and use Glyphs to upgrade items. #'Shopping Cart' - purchase Andermants and special offers using real currency. #'Andermant' - A major form of currency that is found in-game and may be bought for real money by clicking the shopping cart. #'Draken' - Currency earned from special Events and can be spent on Gnob (the Event merchant). #'Coins (gold / silver / copper)' - In-game currency used to repair equipment, to buy basic equipment, essence, transport between urban areas and craft equipment. Note: "Coins" are equivalent to "coppers." 100 coppers automatically converts to 1 silver. 100 silver automatically converts to 1 gold. #'Badges of Honor' - Earned in PvP fights. #'Character ©' - Displays informative information about your character. #'Journal (Q)' - Lists all active quests you are doing, the compendium, achievements, and daily challenges. #'Skills (S)' - Shows the talent tree for Experience, Knowledge and Fame. #'Inventory (I)' - Shows your equipped items as well as your storage bags. #'World Map (W)' - Displays the world map. (discontinued) #'Shop (T)' - A buy-only shop accessible from anywhere. #'Map (M)' - Displays the zone map overlay on the screen. #'Player Search (F)' - Opens a control panel where you can search for players by name, manage buddies, guilds, groups and see who's online for the area you are currently in. #'Battle Registration (J)' - You can register and join various battles in Hero's Arena. #'Leaderboards (L)' - View PvP and PvE rankings among peers. #'Event (E)' - Shows an advertisement and progress bar for the active event. #'Premium Account' - Identifier for players who purchased a premium account #'Fullscreen (F12)' - Switches the game window to fullscreen with no window borders. #'Main Menu' - Lists options available to the player. You can manage your game settings (volume, graphics, key bindings, etc), switch characters and (if you play from the Client) buttons to Support and the Forums. #'Name of Active Quest' - The name of the current quest you have have active is visible. #'Location of Active Quest' - The map where you can make progress on your quest. Note that for quests which span multiple maps, this will not be true. #'Description of Active Quest' #'Controls for Active Quest Tab' - You can hide the quest tab, view your entire quest list (Hotkey: Q) or scroll through your quests. #'Group display (B)' #'Name of group' #'Level of the player'. This will change to show a spirit stone icon if the player is dead. #'Class, Name and Health of the character'. #EssenceToggle (X) - Essences equipped here will not take up inventory space. #'Mana / Concentration / Rage / Steam' - Amount available to use special skills. You can also slot in resource potions and activate them with the default hotkey G. #'Mount (O)' - Slot your favourite Mount or Epic Mount in for quick access. #'Name of current map and type of zone it is (M)' #'Tab' - Use "Tab" to switch the abilities used for the RMB. #'RMB' - Activate the assigned skill be clicking on the right mouse button. #'LMB' - Activate the assigned skill be clicking on the left mouse button. #'Experience Bar' - Lists the experience progress at the current level #'Hotkeys 1-7 '- assign a function to these 7 spots #'Temporary Notifications' - Indicates temporary changes in your environment that may affect game-play. #'Hit Points' - Indicates the amount of Health Points. You can also slot in health potions and activate them with the default hotkey H. #'Teleport (P)' - Teleport back to the last urban area you visited. #'Release number, Date and Time of the last update.' #'Chat Tab' - Designate desired chat audience. #'(V)' - Hide / Reveal chat box. #'Global Chat Filter' - Activate to remove all chat not in your default language. #'Chat Scroll' - View your chat history by clicking on the up/down arrows. #'Notifications' - Click to open and view the active notifications. Category:Guides